This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing an insulator coated cable which consists of a conductor clad with a coating insulator to obtain terminal treated cable segments having given lengths, and which has given lengths of leading and trailing portions of coating insulator cut apart to be removed and expose the conductor.
When connecting two electric apparatus with an insulator coated cable, it is necessary to sever the cable to a given length and remove the terminal portions of the coating insulator of the resultant cable segment to expose the corresponding portions of the conductor. Hitherto, this operation has been most often carried out manually. Recently, cable separators for separating measured lengths of cable have started to be used. With such cable separators, however, the method of pulling out cable when making a length measurement and the method of taking up cable afterwards are not given adequate consideration. More specifically, the operation of removing terminal portions of the coating insulator of the cable segments is not automated but rather, is carried out manually with tools. Therefore, the efficiency of the operation is low. In addition, because blades are used to cut and remove the coating insulator, there is the danger of injury of the fingers. Further, when the measured cable has a length of several ten to several hundred meters, taking up the cable segment requires a great deal of labor.